Dragon Ball Ultra
by Jwebb96
Summary: This is a story about two Saiyans. Calla. She had no knowledge of her own heritage when the Prince of her race discovered her, but she will prove to be the most brutal of her kind. Another warrior who's journey we will follow is Naga. He was born with a genetic mutation that altered the color of his tail. However that is not the only thing different about him. Will go into canon.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to explain a few things before we get into this story. For one thing I've remastered it. Meaning the 3 chapters that were posted before were deleted and replaced with this Prologue. There wasn't much planning put into what I had before and honestly, I didn't like it all that much. I'm really trying to nail a good Dragon Ball story so hopefully this new version of Dragon Ball Ultra will turn out great. So, this prologue will be more or less about the origin stories of the OCs named in the description. Enjoy. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL.**

* * *

Prologue: Dragon Ball Ultra Minus

In the middle of a wasteland something is happening. An army of soldiers are marching towards a location. Some walked on foot while others were in vehicles such as tanks or airships. They were all coming up on a large crater. As they all took positions surrounding the edge of the crater everyone took aim at what was at the very bottom.

"Command we got eyes on it." A lieutenant said through the communicator built into his helmet. His helmet as well as the others also had a built-in camera that his superiors are currently looking through from their base.

" _Any movement?"_ Command asked.

He investigated the crater at the strange white pod at the bottom. "None sir. Permission to investigate?"

" _Granted._ " Command said.

"I need a five men team with me. Everyone else keep your weapons trained on the spacecraft." He ordered.

And so, the lieutenant and five other men into the crater. The floated down with small jet boosters in their boots. They all were very being very cautious with their approach. The lieutenant was the one that stepped closer.

"What the hell is it?" One solider asked.

"Don't know. Just be ready for anything." The solider next to him said.

The lieutenant got a bit closer to the pod. He lightly tapped it with his foot and suddenly it made a noise. It startled the soldiers and they all readied their weapons. The pod then opened, and all of the men looked on edge. The lieutenant peaked inside.

"Huh?" He lowered his weapon for he could not understand what he was witnessing.

"What is it sir?" A Private asked.

"It's a…..baby?" He answered.

It was indeed a baby. Laying sound asleep inside the pod. It was a little girl with spiky hair that stood up except for two bangs hanging down her forehead. What was even more strange to the military units is that she had a tail.

"Um command are you seeing this?" The Lieutenant asked.

" _We are. Examine the specimen."_ Command ordered.

The squad leader looked the infant over as it slept. Against his better judgement he reached in and picked the child up.

"Careful." One of the men said.

"It seems to be wearing armor of some kind." He tugged on one of the shoulder guards. "Strange it's elastic as well."

Suddenly the pod started making noises again. A tiny machine inside it was going off. A few moments later that machine projected a large full moon into the sky.

"What in the?" One of the surrounding soldiers said.

"Why is it doing that?" Another said.

" _Wake up Calla. Destroy all life forms."_

"Hmm?" The lieutenant heard a recording from the pod.

" _Wake up Calla. Destroy all life forms."_

"Destroy all life forms? What the hell is going o-….. huh?"

 **(THUMP THUMP)**

The infant who the recording referred to as Calla had awoken. Her tiny body shook as she locked her eyes onto the projection of the full moon. The child's tail twitched and latched back and forward.

 **(THUMP THUMP)**

Calla's eyes slowly turned bloody red and she grew in size as her mouth now bared fangs. A monstrous growl left her throat. The lieutenant was completely frozen in fear as this baby he held was slowly turning into a horrifying monster. He didn't even get a chance to react as Calla quickly crushed his skull with her fists. Calla landed on her feet as the now did commanding officer fell to the ground.

The surrounding men were also paralyzed with fear. They didn't move a muscle until one of them shouted. "RETREAT!" They all cleared the sight as each of them activated the jets in their boots to escape. Every soldier, tank, vehicle, and air ship distanced themselves from the crater.

There were a few moments of silence before a giant hand emerged from the crater. Calla in her monstrous form slowly climbed out of the crater. As she stood up tall, she blocked out the sun and her shadow covered up the landscape.

One pilot sat in his airship mouth agape at what he was witnessing. "Is that a monkey?"

Calla let out a thunderous roar as she pounded on her chest.

"FIRE! TAKE IT DOWN!" A solider shouted.

And just like that the army opened fire on Calla. All of the weapons were laser based. Of course, none of it seemed to affected Calla at all. Everything just bounced off her armor and her thick hide. She roared in rage as she brought both her arms up. Calla viciously slammed her fists to the ground crushing dozens of men. She also created a shockwave that blew back everyone and everything that was close by. The surrounding airships weren't affected by the shockwave much. Ten of them circled Calla as the shot at her. She sat up and looked around as if she just noticed that they were firing at her. Some of the blasts hit her face, but it was a minor annoyance rather than real damage.

"Damnit nothing's working!" A pilot said.

Calla began swatting away airships. She managed to grab one in her hand and crush it. After taking aim Calla threw it at another flying vehicle and destroyed it. Below her the infantry army tried to escape. They had given up on trying to kill her and were more focused on staying alive. Calla would not let them escape though. She fired powerful blasts from her mouth and devastated the rest of the ground forces. After ten monstrous explosions, there was nothing left of them except for destroyed vehicles and scorched corpses. It was a hellish scene.

After scouring the area, Calla couldn't spot anything to kill. Until she saw something off in the distance. Far away from where Calla is standing is a large city. The recorded orders from the pod she arrived in were repeated over and over again in the back of her subconscious. Calla began stomping towards the city with the intention to massacre everyone and everything there.

Suddenly Calla could see a green light coming from a tall building. In the middle of the city there is a giant skyscraper sized laser cannon and it took aim at her. Recognizing it as a target, Calla charged up a ki blast from her mouth. Both her and the cannon fired a beam of energy. When the two attacks collided, it created a large explosion that engulfed the entire wasteland. One could not tell who won that power struggle.

* * *

 **One year later**

The very proud warrior race known as Saiyans have been in service to the tyrant Frieza for years. Their task was simple. Conquer planets in his name. Over time Saiyans have grown stronger with each mission they've completed. Some of them believed that one day they would be able to overthrow Frieza and his empire. Restoring themselves to their former glory.

Somewhere on a world distant from Planet Vegeta an epic battle is taking place. Aliens were being slaughtered left and right by two warriors. One had curvy spiky hair and a scar on his cheek. His black and brown battle armor had two shoulder guards. He stood at 5'9 and had a lean build with a red headband. The other warrior had messy spiky hair and his armor left his arms exposed due to the lack of shoulder guards. Unlike the other warrior, he wore a scouter with a green lens. He stood at 6'3 and had a slightly more muscular build than his comrade with a bone tooth necklace around his neck.

"I'm up to twenty now Dakon! Catch up!" The Saiyan with the curvy hair teased as he blew away a group of aliens with a ki blast.

"Ha just twenty? I expect more from you Bardock." Dakon said as he fired a blast that devastated a large group of aliens. "At this rate I'll leave you in the dust."

"Wanna bet?" Bardock accepted the challenge as he launched up into the air and rained down a volley of ki blasts on a group of aliens.

"Ha what kinda move was that? See if you can match this. Dakon charged a blast in his hand and aimed it towards the sky. "HAAA!" Dakon shot a sphere of energy into the sky and it broke apart into smaller spheres. They locked onto singular aliens and each sphere met its mark.

"Tch fancy moves don't impress me." Bardock said.

"Gets the job done doesn't it?" Dakon retorted.

"Whatever let's just finish this already. Bardock said.

The two Saiyan warriors then zipped into the sky. They both aimed a hand at what remained of the enemies they were fighting. Bardock charged a blue ki blast while Dakon charged a red one. They both fired and completely decimated what was left of the army. When the smoke cleared all that remained were piles of corpses.

"Well that takes care of that. Mission accomplished." Bardock said.

"And as a bonus we have something to eat." Dakon said.

And so, with the planet's lifeforms successfully exterminated, Bardock and Dakon enjoyed some well-deserved downtime. They set up a fire and helped themselves to the buffet of dead bodies surrounding them.

Dakon sat on an alien's dead body while taking bites out of a severed arm. He swallowed before speaking. "So when should we head back?" Dakon asked.

"Whenever we want, I guess. We finished our mission earlier than expected." Bardock said as he threw a piece of wood into the fire to keep it going.

"Fine by me." Dakon took another bite of his snack. He spit out a small piece of bone before speaking again. "Though I wish we had something better tasting to snack on."

"Yeah." Bardock picked up a leg and bit into it. He swallowed before saying. "Still not the worst thing I've eaten."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes filling their stomachs. Dakon had devoured the arm he was snacking on down to the bone.

He tossed the bone behind him before saying. "Toma would've loved this."

Bardock smiled at the mention of that name. "Yeah….he would've." He said as he took off his headband to look at it for a moment.

"I really miss the old days sometimes when Toma, Rutaba, and Hanasia were around. Remember when Gine was part of the fighting team?" Dakon asked before chuckling a bit.

"Ugh don't remind me. I had to save her butt too many times to count." Bardock said as he wrapped his headband back around his head.

"I always know she had a thing for you ya know?" Dakon said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Bardock said with an annoyed tone.

"Hey if you ask me, you're lucky you have such a softy as a mate. Okara is a pain in the ass." Dakon said.

"Heh bet you won't say that to her face." Bardock teased.

"No way! That woman is crazy. Still….I kinda like it when she yells at me." Dakon admitted.

"You're as strange as they come." Bardock said.

"Like you're any-…huh?" Dakon had just received a message on his scouter.

"What's up?" Bardock asked.

"We just got new orders. All Saiyans have been instructed to return back to Planet Vegeta." Dakon explained.

"All Saiyans?" Bardock asked.

"That's the message. Why so sudden?" Dakon asked.

"Its very odd alright." Bardock said.

"Well I guess we better head back then." Dakon said as he got up.

Bardock seemed to be in deep thought.

"Bardock?" Dakon asked.

"Yeah…. let's head back." Bardock said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A young boy sat on a corpse eating a fruit. He wore a blue jump suit underneath white and brown battle armor two shoulder guards. His spiky hair stood up and his tail was wrapped around his waist.

"Prince Vegeta." Another Saiyan boy walked up and said.

"What Raditz I'm eating?" Vegeta said slightly irritated.

"I just got a message that Frieza ordered all Saiyans to return back to Planet Vegeta." Raditz said.

"And?" Vegeta asked in an uncaring tone.

"Don't you need to go back? You are the Prince after all." Raditz said.

"Forget it! Just pretend like you didn't hear it." Vegeta ordered.

"Ok if you say so." Raditz said as he removed his scouter from his head and placed it on a rock.

"Hmph…" Vegeta looked into the sky and wondered to himself why Frieza would suddenly call all the Saiyans back home. Of course, he didn't really care why and didn't waste much time thinking about it.

Raditz flew up to a near by tree and picked a fruit from it. Before he could take a bite however his scouter read two power levels heading for him and Vegeta. He looked in the direction they were coming from and saw familiar Saiyans approaching from the sky. "Oh Turles and Rycelo are back."

Vegeta glanced towards the sky and saw the two other members of Radtiz's team arrive. The two boys touched down and Radtiz met them on the ground. He had and extra fruit in his hand.

"Where have you two been all day?" Radtiz said as he tossed the extra fruit to Turles.

Turles effortlessly caught it. "Clearing out the south quadrant of this planet. Everything is all wrapped up over there."

"Radtiz did you hear the message?" Rycelo asked after turning off his scouter.

"We're pretending like we didn't hear it. Prince Vegeta doesn't want to go back." Radtiz said.

"Why?" Turles asked.

"You have a problem with my decision Turles?" Vegeta questioned as he gave Turles a death glare.

Turles averted his eyes. "Uh n..no my Prince. I was just curious is all."

"I don't have to explain myself to you worm." Vegeta said as he went back to the fruit he was eating.

Turles twisted his face in a bit of anger but took care not to let Vegeta notice.

"So, what do we do now?" Rycelo asked.

"Do whatever you want you I don't care. As long as you don't annoy me." Vegeta said before taking another bite of his fruit.

"Come on guys. There's still some parts of the planet that still need to be cleared out. Let's go have some fun before Nappa and his team takes away all the fun." Radtiz said.

"Sounds like a plan." Rycelo said.

"Fine by me." Turles agreed.

The trio of Saiyan then took to the skies leaving Prince Vegeta in solitude. Radtiz led was leading the formation while Turles and Rycelo hung back. Rycelo noticed an angry look on Turles' face.

"Something bothering you Turles?" Rycelo asked.

"I hate taking crap from that punk Vegeta. Always talking down on us as if we're worthless." Turles vented.

"Well it's not like there's much we can do about it. He far outranks us." Raditz chimed in as he heard what Turles said.

"And if you could, would you?" Turles asked his comrade.

"If I could I'd cave his skull in." Radtiz said.

"Yeah who wouldn't want to punch that jerk in the face? His dad too while we're at it." Rycelo said.

"Boys. One day that we'll be the ones callin the shots. We won't have to take orders from anyone. Not the Prince, the King, the Elites, and certainly not Frieza." Turles declared.

"Now that's a future to look forward to." Radtiz said.

"You can say that again." Rycelo.

"Just you wait and see." Turles said.

* * *

 **A few days later with Bardock and Dakon**

Bardock and Dakon were inside their ship heading back to Planet Vegeta. Dakon flew while Bardock sat silently in the passenger seat. Neither of them had scouters on. Bardock was silently napping until Dakon decided to wake him up.

"Bardock…..Bardock."

Bardock groaned as he opened his eyes. "What?"

"We're almost home." Dakon looked to see other ships returning to Vegeta. "Everyone is coming back."

"Hey check that out." Bardock said.

"Huh?" Dakon looked in the direction Bardock was looking. The first thing that came to mind was how he didn't notice it. They were staring at Lord Frieza's ship. "That bastard Frieza's ship?"

"Don't you think it's strange that he's here? If he had something important to say to us, then he could've told us himself through our scouters." Bardock said.

"True. All of the Saiyans didn't need to rush back here if it's supposed to be some big announcement. Maybe he has some sort of new weapon to give us?" Dakon assumed.

"There's still no need for everyone to rush back all of the sudden. There's something more to this." Bardock said.

"What are you thinking?" Dakon asked.

"Tell me. How well do you think things are going between us Saiyans and Frieza as of right now?" Bardock asked.

"Tch well we've been doing his bidding for years now. If there is a planet he wants conquered, we conquer it. That was our job long before Cold put Frieza in charge. Even so there wasn't a single Saiyan that liked Cold or Frieza and I can definitely say the same thing now." Dakon said.

While they were conversating their ship had safely landed on Planet Vegeta. Fellow Saiyans were departing from their own ships after just arriving themselves.

"And I guarantee Frieza feels the same way about us." Bardock said as he got up from his seat. Dakon did the same. "His army has gotten pretty big over the years. They can probably get by without us."

As Dakon followed Bardock out of the ship he had a sudden realization on what Bardock was getting at.

"You…think he's going to wipe us all out?" Dakon asked.

"…Maybe." Bardock said.

Dakon didn't want to believe it. He tried to apply logic to what his comrade was saying. "Ok so what if Frieza's army has gotten bigger over the years? We Saiyans still make up half of his fighting force. Hell, we're more productive when it comes to conquering worlds. It shouldn't matter if he likes us or not. The fact is that our race is too useful to him." Dakon explained.

"Do you honestly believe he thinks we're that useful over fighters like the Ginyu force? Most Saiyans don't even reach into the thousands when it comes to battle power. You me and Okara are the only low-class warriors that are two thousand and above." Bardock said.

As much as Dakon wanted to disagree his friend was right. The majority of the Saiyans are weaker than most Freiza soldiers.

"Yo Bardock Dakon. You both are back alive and well I see." A fellow Saiyan walked up to greet them.

"Do you know why we were called back?" Bardock wasted no time trying to solve the mystery.

"No clue. Maybe Frieza's lackeys found a big planet or something. They might need all of us to conquer it." He assumed.

"That could be it." Dakon hoped.

That wasn't a good enough answer for Bardock.

"Oh and speaking of his lackeys I heard some of them has been asking around about the Super Saiyan."

Bardock and Dakon looked at each other as if they had the same thought.

"The Super Saiyan?" Dakon asked.

"That legend?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah weird right? Welp anyway I'll catch you guys later." He said before walking off.

"Bardock…you don't think." Dakon had hoped he was just being paranoid.

"That's gotta be it Dakon. Think about it. Why else would they be asking about it?" Bardock questioned.

"…..shit." It was a tough pill to swallow but Dakon had accepted the harsh truth. "Frieza's gonna kill us all."

"…..let's go find Gine and Okara." Bardock said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere far above Planet Vegeta**

Inside a giant space ship hovering above the upper atmosphere of Planet Vegeta, a small menacing looking pinkish alien sat in his floating throne. He sat there just staring out of a large window grinning delightedly at the Saiyan ships as they returned home.

"Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. I've investigated them, but they seem to be merely legends." Kikono said.

"Well of course it's just a legend only a monkey can think of, but I cannot allow even the slightest possibility." Freiza said.

"So, shall I call it all off then?" Kikono asked.

"Hahaha after I went through the trouble of getting them all in one place? I think not." Freiza said.

"Huh?"

Is this not the perfect opportunity to exterminate them? Planet and all." Frieza said.

"Are you certain my lord? Saiyans do excel at combat." Kikono asked.

"Please the Ginyu force is worth more than a thousand Saiyans. Besides they have grown too proud to truly stay loyal to me. It's about time I exterminated the monkeys and their miserable planet. It's no heavy loss." Frieza said.

"Perhaps not." Kikono agreed.

"Hmm by the way how many Saiyans have returned home?" Frieza asked.

"Most of them should be back within a month or so, but it will take longer for every single one to return." The attendant explained.

"How irritating. Hmph well I shall not wait that long. I'll execute my plan in a month's time." Frieza declared.

"What about the surviving Saiyans? Won't they suspect you?" The attendant asked.

"Oh, just tell them Planet Vegeta was hit by a meteor." Frieza said.

"Oh father." A voice rang from behind Frieza and everyone in the room.

They all turned around to see a young alien strongly resembling Frieza only smaller and no horns.

"I know they're monkeys, but you can come up with a better lie than that." He said.

"Ah well if it isn't my strapping young lad. How are you Kuriza?" Frieza greeted his son.

"Fantastic as always. I just got back from visiting Uncle Cooler." Kuriza said.

"I see….and how is my dear brother? Is he still bitter about your grandfather favoring me over him?" Frieza asked followed by a chuckle.

"Oh, father must you be so cruel towards your own brother. If you and Uncle Cooler set aside your differences, then ruling the universe would be so much easier." Kuriza said.

"My dear son you know the only one who is fit to rule this universe is me." Frieza said.

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" Kuriza said as he rolled his eyes.

"My lord." A soldier walked onto the scene and said.

"What is it?" Frieza asked.

"Our scouters picked up two large power levels decimating Planet Meat." The soldier explained.

"Planet Meat? How curious. I haven't ordered that planet to be invaded." Frieza said.

"You are correct sir. We believe rouges are taking the planet for themselves." The soldier explained.

"Rouges you say. Well now that simply won't do. Have Dodoria prepare his team. I want these rouges taken care of post haste." Frieza ordered.

"As you wish my lord." The soldier said.

"Oh, wait father please allow me to go." Kuriza said.

"Now son you know that the ground work is reserved for the grunts. Why would you want to dirty your hands?" Frieza asked.

"It has been a dreadfully long time since I had some fun. I fear my powers have gone a bit rusty and we can't have that, now can we?" Kuriza explained.

"Hmm….oh I just can't say no to you. Very well go and play, but atleast bring Dodoria's men with you." Frieza said.

"Thank you, father." Kuriza said before letting out a sinister chuckle as he walked away.

"Like father like son." Berryblue said.

"Hahahaha…..quite." Frieza agreed.

* * *

 **Back on Planet Vegeta**

A woman was cutting meat on a table. Well she was trying to anyway. The cleaver she was using was getting a bit dull. Her armor was a standard black and brown only with no shoulder guards. Her pants were black, and her boots were white. Her hair was wild and spiky. Also, her stomach showed clear signs of pregnancy. Suddenly she dropped the blade and held her stomach.

"Oh boy. What the hell are you doing in there? You got one more month so be patient you little bastard." She said to the kicking baby inside her stomach as if it heard her.

"Okara are you ok?" A Saiyan woman rushed over and asked. She was just behind Okara cutting meat as well.

"I'm fine Gine. He's just kicking is all." Okara said.

"Ooh let me feel." Gine said.

"Sure, fine go head." Okara said.

Gine placed a hand on Okara's stomach and she immediately felt her baby kicking.

"Feels like he's already a fighter." Gine said.

"He better be. With all the kicking he does all the damn time I expect a high-power level too." Okara said.

"It's like he's having his own battle in there." Gine said.

"The little runt's already inching to fight someone hehe." Okara said. She then looked around at the many Saiyans who were filling their stomachs with food. She then spotted two familiar faces headed in her direction. Her face dropped when she laid her eyes on the one with no shoulder guards. "Well look who's back."

Gine turned around and saw who Okara was talking about. "Bardock!"

"Hey Gine." Bardock opened his arms and let Gine embrace him.

"What's up short stack." Dakon greeted. He then looked towards Okara who wouldn't stop starring daggers at him. He kept his calm and cool demeanor and walked over to her. "You aren't still mad at me, are you? DOUH!" Was all he could say after Okara punched him in the gut.

"That's for knocking me up before I could go on a mission you jerk!" Okara yelled.

Gine and Bardock were snickering in the background.

"Hey, come on it takes two to make one ya know! Plus, that wouldn't have happened if you didn't come onto me." Dakon argued.

"You're lucky I can't fight with this thing in my stomach otherwise I'd pound you some more." Okara threatened.

"Like you ever could!" Dakon retorted.

"Wanna bet?!" Okara questioned.

"Would you two just hug and kiss already?" Bardock asked.

"BUTT OUT!" They both yelled simultaneously at Bardock.

Bardock chuckled at them. Okara and Dakon argue often even though they were mates. She was in fact supposed to go on the same mission Dakon and Bardock were on some months ago. However, when Okara showed signs of pregnancy, she was kept from going. Okara decided to work with her long-time friend Gine as a meat cutter just to keep busy.

"The whole town sounds like a festival." Bardock said to Gine leaving Dakon and Okara to their bickering.

"Yeah It's because everyone's back." Gine said.

"Where's Radtiz?" Bardock asked.

"He and his team are combatants now. They're all on a mission with Vegeta. Nappa and his team are there too." Gine said.

"Vegeta and Nappa? That's gotta be a pain in the ass. How's Kakarot? Is he still in the nursing pod?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, it's about time to get him out soon. He's in the back wanna see?" Gine asked.

"Sure. Hey Dakon, we're gonna go see our son." Bardock said.

"And another thi-Huh? Oh yeah tell Kakarot his Uncle Dakon said hi." Dakon said.

And with that Bardock and Gine left the two alone with each other.

Dakon let out a sigh before saying. "Ok look arguments aside how are you feeling?"

Okara crossed her arms and took a breath. "Fine, I guess. Just wish this baby would get out of me already."

"It shouldn't be too long now. You look about ready to give birth any moment." Dakon said.

"I got another month. I'll just have to tough it out. So how did the mission go?" Okara asked.

"We finished it before we were called back. The creatures had decent power levels, but nothing compared to me and Bardock." Dakon said.

"Hmph sure sounds like fun. Sure, wish I was there." Okara pouted.

"Eh get over it." Dakon ignored her grunt and placed a hand on her stomach. "So, boy or girl?"

"Why do you care?" Okara asked.

"it's my kid too isn't it?"

"Yeah but Saiyan men aren't usually concerned about their offspring." Okara said.

"You and I both know I'm not like most Saiyans." Dakon said.

"Got me there. It's a boy by the way." Okara said.

"Did you name him yet?" Dakon asked.

"Not yet, but since you're here why don't you do it?" Okara asked.

"Alright then hm….think I'll call him….Naga." Dakon said.

"Eh not bad I guess." Okara said.

"What you got a better name?" Dakon asked.

"No Naga is fine." Okara said.

Dakon chuckled at his mate. His smile soon faded. Dakon couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his heart. He had to tell her what he and Bardock figured out about Frieza.

"Okara we need to talk." Dakon said.

* * *

Gine and Bardock were looking at their son Kakarot as he slept in the nursing pod. He was a spitting image of his father.

"So small." Bardock said.

"Looks like he's a late bloomer. He looks just like you though. Especially with that hair." Gine said.

Bardock looked at his son. He knew what fate had in store for him, but he couldn't let it happen to Kakarot.

"Let's steal a pod tonight." Gine raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. "Then we'll send him off to some planet."

"What are you joking?" Gine questioned.

Bardock looked at her. "I'm serious.

"Why would we do that?! He hasn't even learned to talk yet!" Gine said.

"With Kakarot's power level he'll probably be sent somewhere anyway. We might as well send him somewhere safe enough for him to grow." Bardock said.

"But why now? It's too early." Gine wanted to know.

"We may not have much time left." Bardock said.

"Not much time?"

"Freiza….he afraid. Afraid that a legendary Super Saiyan might appear. He's going to wipe us all out to make sure that doesn't happen." Bardock explained.

"That's just a fairy tale!" Gine said.

"Fairytale or not. Frieza is worried about it all the same. Me and Dakon already talked about it. As soon as him and Okara have their child we're gonna send it away too." Bardock said.

"What if you're wrong?" Gine asked.

"What if I'm not?"

* * *

 **Back with Dakon and Okara**

"You can't be serious." Dakon just go done explaining to Okara what he and Bardock are planning. They were both at their house.

"I am." Dakon said.

"This all just sounds like paranoia to me." Okara said.

"So, you're not atleast a bit suspicious about how sudden we all had to return back home? ALL of us?" Dakon asked.

"Oh, course I am but-

Dakon interrupted her. "And on top of that Frieza hasn't said a word about why he ordered us back here in the first place. Instead he had his minions asked around about a legend. It's obvious what's going on. No Saiyan not even King Vegeta comes close to Frieza, but he's so full of himself that he won't allow even the slightest chance that one of us could defeat him."

"If what you're saying is true then why aren't we rallying the others? Can't we all take him out if we work together?" Okara asked.

"That's suicide. It won't matter if we band together or not. Besides no one will have the backbone to stand up to that bastard. It's not a fight we can win." Dakon said.

Okara sighed in defeat. "So, what do we do then?"

"Tonight, Bardock is going to steal a pod for Kakarot. I'm going to do the same and steal one for Naga. I'll hide it somewhere and when he is born, we'll send him to the same planet Kakarot is being sent to." Dakon explained.

"Getting the runts to safety I understand, but what about us?" Okara asked.

"Scouters will detect us leaving. We won't get far." Dakon said.

"So that it then? We're trapped?" Okara asked.

"If there is a way for us to escape without being tracked, we would've thought of it." Dakon said.

"Dakon…..I don't want anymore of us to die. Toma's gone, Rutaba was exiled and Hanasia probably died trying to look for him. I'm sick of watching my comrades disappear." Okara said.

"I'm tired of it too and I still wish I could kill King Vegeta for what he did to them and their daughter, but right now we need to worry about getting Kakarot off this planet and Naga when he's born." Dakon said.

"What if Naga isn't born in time? Frieza could destroy us right now." Okara said.

"If he wanted to kill every single Saiyan then he would have to wait. Not everyone is back yet." Dakon said.

"That bastard isn't going to be that patient and you know it. We must figure out how to escape too…. please." Okara said.

Dakon could see the fear in his mate's eyes. "I'm sorry Okara. As of now I don't see anyway we could get away without being unseen." Dakon said.

Okara dropped her head in defeat. She hated the fact that there was nothing she could do to save herself and her friends. Dakon looked depressed as well. If he could save her too then he would, but there was no way for him and all his friends to escape. They were trapped.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Bardock, Gine, and Okara were making their way through a wasteland far away from where the town was. Bardock was carrying a pod on his shoulder and his son can be heard crying inside of it.

"I still find all of this hard to believe." Gine said.

"We wouldn't be going to these lengths if they didn't believe it." Okara said.

"Don't worry. If I really am just being paranoid, then we'll go and rescue him." Bardock said.

"Where's Dakon wasn't he with you?" Okara asked.

"He's still hiding the pod he stole. Should be here soon to see Kakarot off." Bardock said.

"Why are you going this far? It's unlike you to be so caring." Gine asked.

"I don't know. I guess after countless battles I have this urge to try and save something. Especially if it's my son." Bardock said.

Bardock thought they had traveled far out enough and sat down Kakarot's pod. The Saiyan child stopped crying after he laid eyes on his father.

"I programmed it for a far away planet called Earth. The race there is weak enough, so he should be fine. It's also not worth much so Frieza's army probably won't invade it." Bardock said.

"Hey guys!" Someone called out from a short distance.

The group recognized the familiar voice and turned to see Dakon flying onto the scene.

Dakon touched down next to everyone. "Good I'm not too late."

"Just on time actually." Bardock said.

Gine walked up to the pod and looked at her beloved son. "Don't worry we'll come and get you as soon as we can."

Okara walked up to talk to young Kakarot herself. "Hopefully your dad and uncle are just being paranoid."

Dakon kinda barged his way between them to talk to the son of Bardock. "Don't worry squirt you won't be alone. Naga will be right behind you as soon as Okara pops him out." That comment earned him a light bop on the head from his mate.

Bardock walked up to the pod and placed a hand on the glass. Kakarot did the same. "Survive no matter what it takes."

"Later runt." Okara said.

"See ya take care." Dakon said.

Gine struggled to hold back her tears. "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye son." Bardock said.

With that final farewell Kakarot's ship began to launch. Everyone took a step back as the pod flew higher into the sky leaving the planet. Gine lost her composure and began to cry. Bardock put an arm around his mate to comfort her. Dakon watched as Kakarot's ship leave planet Vegeta. He then looked to Okara and laid his eyes on her pregnant stomach. He took Okara's hand and held it. She looked at him as if she didn't expect that kind of softness from him. Yet it did make her smile.

 _"I'll think of a way to get you outta here even if it kills me."_ Dakon thought.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

Sometime has passed since Kakarot's departure from Planet Vegeta. Amazingly no one noticed his disappearance. Saiyans were still arriving from far away missions and more are currently on the way. Things were quiet. Frieza hasn't spoken a word on why he ordered the Saiyans to return. Even still no one was the least bit suspicious. Everyone except Dakon and his comrade were certain of Frieza's schemes.

Right now, Dakon was leading his friends to a location on the opposite side of the planet in the wasteland. It was the middle of the day and the sun was shining.

"Dakon what's this about?" Bardock asked.

"I think I got a way off this planet without being noticed." Dakon answered.

"Well spill it then." Okara demanded.

"Yeah you haven't said anything about it." Gine said.

"Relax will ya? I'll explain when we get there." Dakon said.

A short flight later Dakon lead them to a ship hidden behind some large rocks.

"Here we are." Dakon said.

"This is a ship for two people." Bardock said.

"There's enough room for more. There's also a nursing capsule for Naga when he's born in there. I managed to snag one." Dakon.

"I thought the plan was to wait until his birth. It hasn't even been a month yet." Okara said.

"Plans change." Dakon said.

"So, you figured out a way to escape without the scouters picking us up?" Bardock asked.

"I do. If Frieza's men are distracted long enough then you guys should be able to leave the system before they can track, you." Dakon explained.

"Distracted? Wait why did you say that like you're not leaving too?" Okara asked.

"…..because I'm not." Dakon said.

"What!" Bardock was shocked.

"I'm going to go and attack Frieza's ship myself. I can cause enough chaos for you all to slip away unnoticed." Dakon said.

"Are you crazy?! That's suicide!" Gine said.

"So is waiting here to die." Dakon said.

"Don't be stupid. You wont last two minutes up there taking on all of them." Okara said.

"Well then two minutes is should be enough time for you to get away." Dakon said.

"Dakon why in the hell would you want to sacrifice yourself?" Bardock asked.

"….heh heh I wish I knew. Maybe I've gone crazy. Maybe you and Gine rubbed off on me. Or maybe I've done so much bad in my life that I want to do something good. Toma always said we could be better remember?" Dakon said.

"Why does it have to be you?!" Okara asked.

Dakon chuckled. "Who else is crazy enough to try?" Dakon took off his bone necklace and put it in Okara's hand. "Pass this onto my son. Tell him about me."

"You…you…" Okara couldn't find any words.

"I'm not going to give you guys time to think about it because I plan on attacking riiight about…..now."

With those final words Dakon launched into the sky. The proud warrior knew he would die, but even still a confident smile never left his face.

" _I really am outta my mind. Oh well. I'll take a few of those bastards with me though!"_ Dakon thought.

"DAKON NO!" Gine shouted.

"That damn idiot! No choice now get in the ship!" Bardock yelled.

"But what about-

"That fool sealed his fate! We have to go!" Bardock yelled.

Bardock opened the shuttle and got Gine and Okara in. He was about to get in himself, but he paused and looked up into the sky.

"Bardock?" Gine asked.

Bardock closed his eye and had the look of a man who is about to do something he is going to regret.

"…..Damnit."

* * *

Kuriza is just now entering his father's chamber. Zarbon and Didoria put their hands to their chest and gave a respectful bow.

"I'm back from my little hunt father." Kuriza said.

"So, you are. I assume you were successful." Frieza said.

"Very much so. Though I'm afraid dear Dodoria's team didn't make it. Those fighters proved more powerful than expected. Still heh nothing compared to yours truly." Kuriza explained.

"Oh, that is quite alright. Didoria can easily find replacement. Can't you Dodoria?" Frieza asked.

"Of course, Lord Frieza. They should be easy to replace." Dodoria said.

"Hm by the way son, who were they?" Frieza asked.

"That's the best part father. They were Sai-

Kuriza was interrupted by an alarm going off.

"What's going on?" Zarbon asked.

At that moment an underling came into the room. "My lord a Saiyan is attacking us!" He said.

* * *

"I'M COMING FOR YOU FRIEZAAAA!"

Dakon was very intent on picking a fight. Frieza force soldiers soon emerged from the ship and swarmed him. The veteran fighter blew right through the first wave of enemies with punches and kicks making it look like child's play. One minion was lucky enough to grab him from behind, but his grip wasn't tight enough. Dakon quickly shook him off and blasted his head off with a ki attack. He quickly turned around and broke an incoming soldier's neck with a round house kick. His fist ran right through the chest of another grunt. With his hand still inside, Bardock charged his hand full of energy and used it to blow an even bigger hole in the man.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Dakon shouted as he tossed the dead minion aside.

As if on que another wave of Frieza force soldiers. Dakon ignited his aura and charged his hands with ki. He then unleashed a volley of blasts at the large swarm of minions. Some hit their mark but a handful of them dodged.

"Kill that damn ape!" One shouted.

Dakon was forced on the defensive and had to evade attacks left and right. Soon enough he was caught with hook to the face. That attack sent him flying backwards and another soldier kicked him. Another blasted him with a wrist mounted gun. Dakon unleashed his energy into an explosive wave to give himself some room. He was getting winded, but he had to keep fighting.

Dakon looked at yet another squad of men that had appeared. "Bring it on." He said as he clenched his fists.

The Frieza force soldiers accepted his challenge but before they do anything a large ki blast flew right pass Dakon and completely obliterated the group of minions in front of him. Dakon was shocked at what happened. He whipped around to see that it was his comrade Bardock. He wasn't wearing his headband.

"Bardock!?"

"What did you think I was going to let you go down with all the glory?"

"You fool you were supposed to escape!"

"Please with just you they would've killed you before we could warp out. At least this way our mates will have more time to escape."

"Ugh this was supposed to be my stupid plan."

"Well now it looks like it's our stupid plan."

"Hmph…..well might as well make this fun. First one to fifty wins."

"You're on!"

The two warriors charged at the incoming army of minions. Their only goal was to buy time. Bardock opened with a flying kick to the gut of one grunt and Dakon fired a ki blast at another.

"Keep them away from the ship!" A soldier cried.

Bardock was a whirlwind of destruction as he put down anyone that dared to attack him. He elbowed one grunt in the face shattering his helmet. The Saiyan warrior then brought his fists up and hammered down that soldier sending him barreling into another group of minions. After charging energy into both his hands, Bardock finished off that group of enemies with a powerful beam attack.

"That's ten already Dakon keep up!"

"You know I already killed dozens of them before you showed up right?"

Dakon caught the kick of a grunt and swung him around into other soldiers knocking them away. Another squad of men then shot at Dakon with blasters. He managed to deflect a few but some got through his defenses and chipped away at his armor. Bardock was starting to get overwhelmed himself as some grunts were able to get in some punches and kicks. Soon they were both completely restrained by Frieza force soldiers. Two large group managed to get a hold of each Saiyan and they held on for dear life.

"These guys are insane!" A grunt yelled.

Dakon and Bardock then ignited their auras and unleashed a powerful super explosive wave and obliterated everyone in the area. That attack took a lot out of both of them and they were running low on energy.

"Bet…you're…regretting this now." Dakon said between heavy breathes.

"You…have…no…damn…idea." Bardock said in between his own heavy breathes.

Their struggle seemed meaningless as, yet another wave of enemies surrounded them. All of them were grinning and chuckling at the fact the two resilient warriors looked bruised and beaten. Suddenly a noise coming from Frieza's ship made all the soldiers look towards it. Everyone's face dropped when the merciless dictator emerged from the ship in his floating throne. He had a displeased look on his face and was starring daggers at the two Saiyans that dared to attack his army.

"L…Lord Frieza." A minion trembled as he spoke his name.

Bardock and Dakon starred daggers right back at him. Knowing full well that his very presence radiates death they stood there unwavering.

"Well Frieza? Make a move!" Dakon taunted.

Frieza twitched an eye at his arrogance. He then smirked as he casually lifted his finger. A tiny sphere of energy formed just above the tip of his finger. It slowly grew larger and Frieza's grin increased the larger it got.

"HeheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laugh as his enormous death ball had finished forming.

"…well you asked for it." Bardock said.

"Eh we were already doomed. Might as well go down fighting, right?" Dakon said with a smile as he formed a red sphere of energy in his right hand.

"Tch….right." Bardock agreed as he charged a blue ball of energy.

"Goodbye monkeys." Frieza said as he lightly flicked his finger launching his death ball right at Planet Vegeta. Not at all concerned with the lives of his underlings as they themselves will surly be caught in the blast.

"rrrrRRRYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The two proud warriors roared as they both fired their combined attack at Frieza's death ball.

They tried their hardest to push back the hulking ball of energy, but it was a futile effort. There was nothing they could do when they were both engulfed by the tyrannical overlord's attack. Their deaths were swift as their bodies were quickly vaporized. Soon Frieza death ball impacted on Vegeta and a fiery explosion soon followed.

"HAHAHAHAHA how invigorating!" Frieza laughed as the sight of such destruction amused him. Especially if he was the one that caused it.

* * *

 **Somewhere else nearby in another ship**

Several figures watch Frieza destroy Planet Vegeta on a few large screens.

"Looks like that's the end of that." One man said.

"I'll admit those two put on quite the show." Another said.

"There goes the whole neighborhood heh heh heh."

"Wait what's that? Agh one of the ships are escaping! Magnify the image on that spacecraft. Bring up an interior view while you're at it."

"Right." The man typed on a computer and brought up an image of who was trying to escape the Planet's destruction on the large screen.

The screen showed two female Saiyans. They both looked very upset. No doubt mourning the loss of their home.

"Do those monkey's really think they can get away?"

"Looks like they're on course to a planet called Earth. Shall we intercept?"

"Yes and be quick about it."

"Cancel that order." A new voice rang from above.

A being similar to Frieza revealed himself as he floated down from a hovering throne.

"Lord Cooler!"

The man quickly kneeled down in respect and the other soldiers in the room did the same.

"Are we letting them go?"

"Last time I check I wasn't in charge of the monkeys. They are of no concern to me." Cooler watched his little brother reveling in the chaos of Planet Vegeta on the large monitor. "Look at him. So self-absorbed and arrogant. That little pest truly believes its impressive that he eradicated a planet full of simian garbage. Why father deemed him worthy to rule the galaxy is beyond me. Oh, how easy it would be for me to dispose of him and claim the throne for my own.

"If I may ask Lord Cooler."

"You may."

"You are much more powerful than your brother. Why do you tolerate him?"

"Simple. I wish to see him fail. I want to watch his empire burn to the ground as I know it will. Only then will I get to rub it in my father's nose when he realizes that it was I who should be next in line to the throne all along. That is a day worth waiting for. I do not care how long it takes." Cooler had seen enough of his younger brother for the mere sight of him left a sickening feeling in his stomach. "Hmph lets get out of here."

* * *

 **On a faraway planet**

"WHAT?" A Saiyan off on a distant planet had received a message on his scouter.

"What is it?" Nappa asked.

"I just received word that a meteorite collided with Planet Vegeta….its…its gone!"

"What are you serious?!"

"So as of now the Saiyan race is mostly extinct?" Another Saiyan asked.

"Huh you here that guys? Looks like Vegeta made the right call on ignoring the order." Rycelo said.

"Hmph looks like I'll never be King Vegeta." Prince Vegeta said.

"My Prince didn't you have a brother?" Turles asked.

"Tarble? Who cares?" Vegeta said before taking a bite of a fruit he was holding.

"Raditz what about your brother Kakarot?" One of Nappa's teammates asked.

"Hmph he was sized up as a low class warrior, so he was still in a incubation capsule back home. Hm actually mom did message me that they sent him away in a space pod. It's whatever I guess."

"Bummer we don't have a home to go back to now…..oh well." Turles said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

 **In the middle of space**

Gine and Okara had successfully escape Planet Vegeta's destruction safely. Still both felt so defeated. Both of their mates gave up their lives so that they could have a small chance to flee before they could perish. Okara kept her composure as she flew the ship, but Gine let her tears fall of her face as she held Bardock's bandana close to her chest.

"I can't believe they're gone." Gine said.

"Well believe it. Nothing we can do about it now." Okara said.

"How can you say that like it's nothing?"

"I'll be sad about it later. Right now, we need to get to earth, find Kakarot, and lay low."

"Are you even sure they haven't spotted us leaving?"

"If they did then we wouldn't have gotten this far. Now let just focus on…..Oh god." Okara started to feel immense pain as she held onto her stomach. "Oooohhh man this isn't good. Really Naga? NOW!?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh no need to panic or anything but…my water just broke."

* * *

 **And so Okara and Gine managed to escape the fate of their planet and are now on their way to earth. It looks like there will also be a third passenger on that ship.**

 **Ok first off let me say that I'm sorry for making a completely different story from what I already uploaded in the past. I think I sent PMs so some followers already giving them a heads up that I'm redoing this story. I just feel that what I have planned out now will be way better than what I had before. Now let me explain what Dragon Ball Ultra is going to be. It will be a mixture of all the aspects of the franchise. The movie, manga's, anime, Super, games, and maybe even GT. I have BIG plans for canon and non-canon characters alike. I hope everyone will enjoy the adventures soon to come. See ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back again. We're right where we left off before with Gine and Okara travelling through space on their way to Earth.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sole Survivors

Okara began to stir in her sleep as she sat in the pilot's seat. She let out a yawn and stretched her limbs. The Saiyan woman popped her neck on both sides before opening her eyes. Her late partner's bone necklace hung from her neck. Putting a hand on her stomach she could feel that most of her baby fat was gone. Not surprising for her. A female Saiyan's body can burn it off much more quickly than most humanoid species. A way for the women of the warrior race to get back into fighting shape faster.

"You sleep well?" Gine asked as she sat in the passenger seat. She wore Bardock's bandana on her right bicep.

"As well as I could." Okara let out a yawn before asking. "How's Naga?"

"He's still back there in the incubation pod sleep." Gine said.

"I'll go and check on him." Okara got up from her seat and went to go see her son.

Okara had to give birth to Naga a few days ago. Ever since then the two girls have been flying through space. They were on the way to earth to reunite with Kakarot and lay low. It would take about three more days for them to arrive.

Okara starred at her sleeping boy as he rested inside the blue incubation pod Dakon had smuggled on board. She then focused her attention on his tail. Still very perplexed about why it looks the way it looks.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Okara was sweaty and exhausted. She had just given birth to Naga not too long ago and was still in pain from it. It was an experience her friend Gine will never forget for she had to help her friend get through it.

"God that was awful." She said as she tightened the buckle on her pants. "Gine how is he?" She called out to Gine who was in the back of the ship.

"I….don't know." Gine said.

"he looks heathy and everything but….." Gine's face fell.

"Buuuut?" Okara raised an eyebrow.

"Well….see for yourself." Gine said.

Okara went to the back of the ship. She stood next to Gine and looked at her son who was laying on a table wrapped in covers. He was the spitting image of his late father hair and all.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Okara said.

Gine was silent when she moved her hand. She unwrapped a bit of Naga covers to reveal his tail. The Saiyan infant's tail uncurled from the covers for the two girls to see. What Okara saw shocked her.

"What the hell?" Okara didn't know what to think. "Wh….why is his tail red?"

Naga's furry tail was indeed red.

"Is something wrong with him?" Okara asked.

"Maybe it's the tail and everything else about him is just fine." Gine said trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you're right. I think we better put him in the nursing pod." Okara said.

"I'll take care of it." She said as she stood up.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna check to see if Dakon was smart enough to stash some scouters in here." Okara said as she looked in a few compartments.

Gine took Naga to the back to put him in the blue nursing capsule Dakon had smuggled into the ship. She took off his covers and put an oxygen mask on his face before putting him in. "There you go that should make you feel a lot better." Gine said as she looked at Naga through the glass.

Up front Okara had no luck trying to find a scouter onboard the ship. She then pressed a button that opened a hidden compartment. Inside was one scouter with a blue lens. "Perfect."

"Did you find one?" Gine asked.

"Yeah and it's an up to date model too." Okara said.

She walked to the back of the ship and joined Gine.

"Great we can use that to contact Raditz to tell him we're alright." Gine said.

"No, it's too risky. Frieza's goons might hear us. Plus, if his goal was to wipe us out then I'm sure a couple of female Saiyans will be at the top of his hit list." Okara explained.

"So, what exactly IS the plan then?" Gine asked.

"We survive. Once we get to earth, we'll find Kakarot and lay low." Okara said.

Gine sighed "Alight but I'm still worried about Raditz."

"He'll be fine if he's with the Prince. Plus, you already told him where his brother is right? I'm sure he'll find us one day." Okara turned off the communicator on the scouter before putting on. "Now let's see what kind of power level Naga has." Okara pressed a button on her scouter to get a reading on her son. Something strange then occurred. "What the?"

"What is it?" Gine asked.

"Ugh the damn thing is busted. It keeps giving me different readings. It's just going up and down." Okara said.

Okara was right. As she tried to determine her son's power the scouter kept giving her different numbers. It'll start in the single digits and jump up all the way into the thousands and even into the hundred thousands before going back down.

"Try it on me and see what happens." Gine suggested.

Okara turned to her friend and read her battle power. It came up five hundred and fifty. Her usually stats. "It works on you for some reason." An idea then popped into her head. "Stand next to him."

Gine did as instructed and stood next to Naga's nursing pod. Okara took a few steps back to fit both Gine and Naga in the lens. She pressed the button on her scouter once more to try and read them both at the same time. The scouter gave the proper stats for Gine, but for Naga it was the same as before. His stats kept changing randomly. Okara realized two things. One the scouter was working just fine and two something was strange about Naga's energy.

"Well?" Gine asked.

"Ok now I'm starting to think something is wrong with him." Okara said.

* * *

 **Present**

Okara walked back to the front of the ship and took a seat.

"How is he?" Gine asked.

"Still sleep." Okara said. Okara looked at the monitor to see how long it would take for them to reach earth. "Looks like we have three more days before we get there." Okara said.

"I hope my Kakarot is ok." Gine said.

"Relax he should be fine. Now we need to decide on what to do about food cause I'm starving." Okara said.

"We still have rations on board." Gine said.

"I'll go through those in like….a minute. I'll check if there are any planets nearby that safe to gather food on." Okara searched for nearby planets to land on through the galactic map. She spotted a familiar world that she's already been to.

"Kanassa." Okara said.

"Kanassa? The planet with the psychics?" Gine asked.

"They're all wiped out. I should know. Years ago, our team were sent there on a mission to destroy their entire race. This was around the time you retired from combat. Nothing on that planet but wildlife now." Okara explained.

"Wait if that was a mission issued to you guys by Frieza then wouldn't his army be in control of the planet?" Gine asked.

"There aren't any Frieza soldiers there. The bastard had no interest in the planet itself. He just wanted the psychics gone." Okara said.

"Why?" Gine asked.

"Don't know don't care." Okara said bluntly.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on a different planet**

In the center of a laboratory a two-year-old little girl with a tail is hooked up to life support devices inside of a tank full of liquid. She wasn't wearing the armor she arrived on the planet with. Just the black jumpsuit that came with it. Two scientists were standing nearby discussing something. One of them looked aged and the other looked young.

"I can't believe we're keeping this thing alive. It wiped out an entire army in less than a minute." The young man said.

"Trust me I'd rather dispose of it myself, but I don't want to waste an opportunity to make a weapon out of her." The old man said.

"A weapon? Are you serious?"

"Oh course. The most powerful weapon we have on the planet only put her in a coma. What is even more impressive is that it's just an infant."

"Impressive is not the word I'd use."

"Just imagine what she can do for us once we have her under our control."

"Control? Do you honestly think an unstoppable killing machine like that will ever listen to us?"

"She is an unstoppable killing machine yes, but she is still a child."

"Ok and?"

"Children can be molded. Manipulated into doing whatever you want. Like dogs really. They can learn to obey."

"Children can still be defiant."

"Which is why we'll be using…..extreme methods when it comes to raising it her."

"What do you have planned Dr. Lychee?"

Dr. Lychee didn't answer him and instead began to monologue to himself in his thoughts. _"I escaped my people's extinction just for another Saiyan to come and do the same to my new home. How insulting. I specifically designed the giant laser gun to kill Great Apes in case one would come here, but it was a failure. All it did was put this monster to sleep for a year. Still perhaps I can make lemonade from these lemons. I'll use one of their own against them. When the time comes, I'll have her go to my original home planet and destroy what's left of the Vegeta bloodline. The Tuffles will be avenged at long last!"_

* * *

Okara and Gine flew through planet Kanassa. They passed by a few ruined cities. There was no signs of life.

"You guys really left nothing alive." Gine said.

"Yeah there was no full moon when we got here, so Bardock had to conjure up an artificial one. Took us four days to exterminate them all." Okara explained. She spotted a good place to land outside of the cities. "We'll land here."

After landing the ship, Okara jumped out first to survey the area with her scouter. All she saw were lifeforms that displayed readings only in the teens.

"Alright Gine I'm going to go and gather some food. Why don't you get a fire going?" Okara suggested.

"Can we not stay too long? This place gives me the creeps." Gine said.

"We'll leave as soon as we fill our stomachs. Oh, and bring Naga out here too. I want him to get some fresh air." Okara said.

"Got it." Gine said.

Okara gave a nod before flying away off into the distance. Gine got to work on making a campfire near the ship.

 **Cut**

Three hooded figures watched the female Saiyan fly through the sky on a large rock formation.

"It is as we foresaw." One of them said.

"Yes, she has come with the boy." Another said.

"Her offspring must be destroyed."

"First we deal with the mother. Then killing the boy will be much easier."

* * *

 **Somewhere far from the ship**

Okara was firing small beams of energy from her finger tip at small reptilian creatures. She already held about seven dead lizard-like creatures by their tails.

"Slippery little shits aren't ya?" Okara said a bit annoyed at the quickness of the reptiles she was hunting despite her success in capturing a few already. She managed to blast a few more and decided to call it quits. "That should be enough for all three of us." Okara hovered over to the first dead lizard and picked it up to add it to her collection. As she was about to reach down to pick up another her scouter suddenly went off. "Huh?"

Her device alerted her to a reading coming from above. She looked to the sky and saw dozens of ki blasts raining down. Caught completely off guard she didn't have time to dodge and could only bring her arms up to block. Okara took the full force of each ki blast and soon the landscape was turned into piles of rocks.

Above the ones responsible for seemingly destroying one of the few Saiyans left looked over the area and figured the deed was done.

"Now for the abomination." One of the hooded men said.

All three of them flew off in the direction where Gine and Naga was. They felt victorious, but the mysterious warriors were foolish for not checking for a body.

* * *

Gine had gotten a campfire going and was keeping warm with Naga in her arms. The small infant didn't take his eyes off the fire because it's the most interesting thing he's seen in his few days of life.

"I wish we had some armor to put you in. I might have to make some clothing out of these rags." Gine said to Naga who was still transfixed on the campfire. "I wish I had Kakarot here with us too. He's a bit older than you, but I'm sure you both would get along. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"He never will." A deep ominous voice rang from behind Gine.

The Saiyan survivor was startled and quickly stood up and turned around. She saw three hooded figures standing on top of the ship. She instinctively hopped a good five feet backwards to distance herself. Naga looked confused in her arms.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Gine questioned.

"Who we are is not important. What we want is that thing your holding in your arms." The hooded man in the middle said as he pointed at Naga.

Gine's heart skipped a beat. The fact that Naga is now in danger sent chills up and down her spine.

"Well that's not happening so just go away!" Gine said.

"You're in no position to be making demands." The one to the left said.

"You don't have to die. Just give up the child and your ship. You will be spared." The one in the middle said.

Gine took another step back getting ready to fly away.

"Escape is impossible, and your friend won't be coming to help."

"We made sure of that." The one on the right said.

"Okara? No…what did….WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gine yelled.

"We eliminated a threat." The one in the middle said coldly.

"No…no you're lying!" Gine yelled.

"It had to be done. We've waited years for you all to arrive. Couldn't take any risks."

"What the hell are you talking about? You knew we'd be here?" Gine questioned.

"Of course. It is what we foresaw." He pulled back his hood to reveal himself to be Kanassan. The other two did the same.

Gine's eyes widened. She was not expecting to run into survivors. Naga was now starting to make little growls at them.

"Yes, we are the three who were fortunate enough to survive when your friend and her allies came to my world. Me and my colleagues here thought it was all over, but luckily we knew a little trick that hid us from your devices."

Gine raised an eyebrow.

"We learned how to conceal our energy. Your race relied too much on your scouters and we were able to slip away to go into hiding."

" _Conceal your energy?"_ Gine thought.

"We survived this long for the sole purpose of ridding the universe of that monster you are holding."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gine demanded to know.

"I believe I've said enough. Destroy them both!" He commanded.

As ordered the two fellow Kanassans at both his sides fired powerful beams at Gine and Naga. All seemed lost something zipped in and snagged them out of the way with blinding speed. The Kanassans snickered thinking they've won but they sensed something above them. They all looked up to see that another Saiyan had arrived and was holding both Naga and Gine by a leg as they hung upside down.

Gine had her eyes closed in fear but opened them after realizing she's not dead. Naga was seemed to be having fun as he laughed while hanging upside down. Okara had arrived just in time. Her armor was scuffed up and her scouter had a slight crack in it, but she had no injuries.

"Okara!" Gine was happy to see her friend alive.

"Hey." She simply greeted.

Okara let go of Gine to let her fly on her own and she put Naga in her arms to hold him normally.

"That's impossible! We should've sensed if you were still alive!" The Kanassan leader said.

"Well you didn't. Too bad." Okara said.

"Grr well no matter. If you're the only one capable of fighting, then we'll still kill you." He said.

"Gine hold this." Okara said as she handed Naga over to her.

"Ok we're gonna go hide." Gine said as she began to fly away.

"Don't let them escape!" The Kanassan leader said.

One of his allies tried to fly after Gine and Naga, but he didn't get far after Okara suddenly appeared in front of him.

"HEYAA!" Okara gave him a hard punch to the stomach and followed up with another punch to the face. That punch sent him flying, but before he was knocked back any further Okara zipped in front of him and flipped kicked him downward into the ground.

"Damn you!" The Kanassan leader said.

"You two are next!" Okara declared.

Without warning Okara charged at the two remaining Kanassans and they both charged back. The Saiyan warrior was locked in a brawl with both her opponents. Okara being a seasoned fighter was having no problem with fighting two adversaries at once. She kicked the leader away and kneed the other one in the stomach. While he was holding his gut in pain, Okara wrapped her arms around his neck in a guillotine lock. With one swift motion she finished him off by breaking his neck.

"Ha your species were never good at combat, so I don't know why you think you stand a chance against someone who lives for it." Okara mocked as she threw the dead Kanassan away as if he were trash.

"No….NO we can't die yet! I won't allow your spawn to leave this planet alive!" He yelled.

"So, your specifically after my kid. Why?" Okara questioned.

"I've seen the future. The boy will grow into something terrible. I can feel his energy surging now. It's wild and unnatural. A Saiyan that powerful can't exist in this universe!" The Kanassan said.

"Hm so Naga's gonna be strong eh? Sounds like a future I can look forward to." Okara said.

"The only thing you can look forward to now is DEATH!" He said before charging at Okara.

"Hmph." Okara didn't feel threatened at this point and crossed her arms. She effortlessly dodged the Kanassans attacks. Feeling very confident she knew could end the fight at any moment.

Down below Gine was hiding behind a rock formation with Naga in her arms. The Saiyan baby seemed interested in the fighting as he watched the shockwaves in the sky in awe.

"Your mommy should be done soon, and we can leave this planet." Gine said to Naga.

"Oh I don't think so." A deep rough voice said from behind Gine.

Before she could turn around, she was kicked in the back of her head. She fell to the ground and dropped Naga in the process. The Saiyan child began to cry after he was picked up by his leg. Gine quickly regained her senses and turned around. Much to her horror what she saw was a battered and bruised Kanassan holding Naga upside down by his left leg.

"Put him down you-

Before Gine could do anything, she was backed handed by the assailant and knocked back down.

"Your friend may kill us, but I will have atleast accomplished our goal." The injured Kanassan said.

Back up above Okara was still toying with her prey but was suddenly distracted by a power reading spiking on her scouter.

"Huh?" She tracked the reading to its location and saw the worst thing she could've imagined. Her son being held in the air by someone trying to kill him. "Naga!" Without hesitation Okara rushed down to help him before it was too late.

"No you don't!" The Kanassan leader grabbed her foot before she could get further.

"HANDS OFF!" Okara quickly used her other leg to kick him in the face. Now free from his grasp Okara tried to once again rush to help her son.

Back down below the Kanassan was ready to deal the final blow to Naga.

"Now I rid the universe of this abomination." The Kanassan said.

"NOOO!" Gine shouted.

He straightened out his right hand getting ready to impale Naga with it. However, he froze when he felt something coming from the infant as he cried. The psychic saw that the child's eyes had turned blue and he could feel his power rising.

Okara's scouter broke as she was flying as fast as she could to get to Naga. "What the?"

Suddenly Naga let out a long and loud cry and a tiny red sphere of ki formed in his mouth. Paralyzed in fear, the Kanassan just stared at him wide-eyed. Naga then obliterated his entire head with a small but powerful blast from his mouth. Gine caught Naga before he could hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Gine asked herself. She briefly saw Naga's blue eyes fade back to normal.

"GINE!" Okara yelled as she approached. She landed and ran up to her friend. "Are you two alright!?"

"We're ok. Mostly." Gine answered.

Okara sighed in relief. "Good." She then looked back at the headless Kanassan. "So, I didn't just imagine that right?"

"No, you didn't. Naga did….that." Gine said.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it." Okara said.

"Wait where's the last-AH!" Gine yelled in pain with a small beam of energy grazed her right cheek. She dropped to one knee and used one hand to stop the bleeding but was still holding Naga in her other arm.

"GINE!" Okara kneeled down to make sure her friend is ok.

"I'm ah I'm fine. It just grazed me." Gine said.

"Let me see." Okara moved Gine's hand away from her face and saw a gash on her cheek. "Grr I'll rip that bastard apart." Okara whipped around to see the Kanassan that had fired at Gine. He was breathing heavy with his finger pointed out indicating that he fired the beam from his finger tip.

"Damn. I was aiming for the child." He said.

"In a few moments I'm going to be scrapping you off the bottom of my boot." Okara said.

"So be it, but I'm taking you all with me!" The psychic declared before charging at Okara.

Okara charged back but the Kanassan zipped out of sight.

"Huh?" Having underestimated his speed, Okara was caught off guard by his burst of agility. She then felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. "ARGH SON OF A!"

The Kanassan had landed a clean strike on the back of Okara's neck however it didn't really do any real damage aside from causing her discomfort. She quickly retaliated and elbowed hard him in the gut causing him to spit up blood. Okara then took his arm and threw him over her shoulder to slam him on the ground. Putting her foot on his neck she pinned him down.

"It's over you low life." Okara said.

"Perhaps, but I've made sure you get to see the kind of monster your son will become." He said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Okara questioned.

"Like I said. You'll see." He began to laugh.

Okara had enough of his game and raised her foot up. She crushed his skull with her foot killing him. The Psychic race were finally no more.

"And like I said. Scrapping you off the bottom of my boot." Okara said as she began scrapping her boot on the ground.

"Okara?" Gine called out to her friend.

"I'm fine I'm…..I'm…." Okara's vision started to get blurry. Her world was spinning, and she couldn't tell up from down. The ground seemed to get closer to her face and everything was getting dark. The last thing she saw was Gine running towards her shouting her name.

* * *

 **And that's the end of that. So yeah I'm kinda creating my own canon with this story. I mean you all probably already figured that out since Gine didn't die on Planet Vegeta in this version. I just felt that I had to save her lol. Especially after seeing the Broly movie. Also, I'll give you a small hint on Naga's power. You know how Broly's yellow eyes look like Goku's SS4 eyes? Well Naga's blue eyes in that moment looked like Vegeta's SS4 eyes.**

 **Also yeah Dr. Lychee is in this. Don't know much about him so I'm just making up my own story for him.**

 **Okay before I go here are the power levels for this chapter.**

 **Naga:?**

 **Calla:?**

 **Gine: 550**

 **Okara: 3500**

 **All 3 Psychics: 1500**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy back again with another update. The sole survivors of Planet Vegeta ran into a bit of trouble last chapter. Okara got to showcase her fighting skills and baby Naga seems to have a lot of hidden power yet to be fully unleashed.**

Chapter 2: The Future Unfolds

 **During the fight on Kanassa**

"Alright we're about ten minutes away from Kanassa." A Frieza soldier said.

A squad of Frieza Force soldiers have been tracking three power levels for a few days now in a ship. There were a total of four of them all wearing standard Frieza Force armor. They were on their way back to base when their scanners picked up on something. Two of the readings were normal, but there was one that peaked their interest the most. One individual power level kept giving off random readings.

"I still think it's a waste of time. Our equipment needs an update because our scouters are clearly picking up some type of interference." Avo said. He was an alien creature resembling a lizard.

"Maybe, but we have orders from Frieza's son himself to go and check it out." Rasp said as he piloted the ship. He looked like a normal humanoid except his skin was red.

"Why?" Avo asked.

"He believes the ship we're tracking might be Saiyans that escaped Vegeta just before it blew up." Rasp said.

"That's not possible our scouters would've seen them." Avo said.

"Yeah but everyone was kind of focused on those two Saiyans that were attacking us. Kuriza thinks a ship might've slipped away during the commotion." Rasp said.

"Speaking of Kuriza did you hear about the couple of rouge Saiyans he encountered on Planet Meat?" Gala asked. She looked like a normal humanoid except her skin was pink and her long hair was yellow.

"I heard. They were strong apparently. Wiped out Dodoria's elite team like they were nothing." Pine said. He was an aquatic type of alien with his scaly skin and gills.

"Quite the conscience that Frieza's son found them around the same time he planned on destroying Vegeta." Rasp said.

"Funny how life works out." Rasp said.

"Do you guys really think some Saiyans managed to escape Planet Vegeta's destruction?" Gala asked.

"I suppose it's a possibility but-….UH! UH!" Avo was reading a rising power reading had appeared on his scouter.

"Huh? Something's power level just shot up over twenty thousand!" Pine said.

A few moments later everyone's scouter malfunctioned and exploded.

"What the hell was that?!" Gala said.

"Our ship's scanners are jammed too!" Rasp said.

* * *

 **After the events on Kanassa**

A young Saiyan man is soaring into the sky with a determined look on his face. He wore black and white pants with red wrappings around the white part. His vest was also black, but with red fur on the back. He also had on gold/brown boots with a bone tooth necklace around his neck.

" _What's happening? Is that…Dakon? No, he's too young…Naga?"_

Naga stopped flying when he saw a giant meteor break apart the clouds.

" _What the?"_

Naga charged two spheres of red energy in each of his hands and then put them together. He took aim at the meteor heading right for him.

"NOOOOVAAAAA CANNOOOOOON!" Naga fired a large red beam of energy that brightened up the sky.

* * *

"AH!" Okara snapped out of her dream and woke up. The first thing she felt was a splitting headache. "Ow my head!" Looking around she found herself back on the ship laying on the floor "Feel like we're flying." The groggy Saiyan woman groaned as she stood up. She decided to walk to the front of the ship. The first thing she found was Gine in the passenger seat. "Gine." Okara said to make her presence known.

Gine quickly turned around at the sound of her friend's voice. She had a bandage on her right cheek to cover up her injury. "Oh thank goodness you're okay." She got up to hug her but Okara shut that down quickly by putting a hand up.

"Now now. None of that. I'm good." Okara said.

"I'm just happy you're ok." Gine said innocently.

"I can see that. Where's Naga?" Okara asked.

"Ok buuut promise you won't freak out." Gine said.

"…no." Okara simply said.

Gine then pointed up to the ceiling. Okara raised an eyebrow and humored her. She looked up and what she saw made her gasp.

"Oh my god." Was all Okara could say.

Little baby Naga was casually floating in circles around the ceiling. He was wearing a pair of pants Gine had fashioned out of some rags. The little Saiyan boy had a slightly confused look on his face as if he didn't know what he was doing. Okara wondered how she didn't notice him up there since the ceiling is only about three feet above her. What really perplexed her is how Naga already knew how use his energy to fly.

"Gine explain." Okara said.

"I don't know he just started doing that a few hours ago." Gine said.

"A few hours ago? How long have I been out?" Okara asked.

"Uh almost a day." Gine answered.

"WHAT!?" Okara shouted.

The sudden outburst caused Naga to fall on top of his mother's head.

"Oof! Ok no more flying for you." Okara said taking Naga and holding him in her arms.

"You should be proud. Normal Saiyan children don't usually learn to fly until they're at least four or five years old." Gine said.

"Yeah but Naga isn't normal…obviously." Okara said gesturing to her son's red tail. She then walked over and sat down on the polit seat next to Gine.

"So, are we gonna talk about what happened on Kanassa?" Gine asked.

"It's like they said. They knew we'd come. More specifically they knew we would have Naga with us." Okara said.

"That was too close of a call for him." Gine said.

"It's my fault. I was carless." Okara said.

"No, it's my fault for not being any good at fighting." Gine said.

"I hate that one of them was able to knock me out." Okara said.

"Well from now on we're gonna be prepared. Here hold him for a sec." Okara said as she handed Naga over to Gine and got up. She started to look around the ship.

"What are you looking for? Gine asked.

"The emergency supplies. Every ship like the one we're in has extra gear stored somewhere." Okara found a hidden compartment in the ship's walls. "Ah here we go."

Okara found a cache of extra gear. A few scout scopes, two blaster pistols, and one blaster rifle.

"You remember how to use one of these?" Okara asked while holding up the blaster rifle.

"I haven't had to in a while." Gine said.

"These blasters are an older model. Nothing like the wrist mounted ones most of Frieza's goons use." Okara explained.

"I can handle it. Snipers were all I could use back in the day anyway." Gine said.

"We also got a few old scout scopes, but they won't be as efficient as a scouter." Okara said.

"It's better than nothing. At least we'll be able to see a threat coming." Gine said.

"Tch wish that were the case on Kanassa. I had my scouter, but those psychic bastards were able to get the drop on me." Okara said clinching her fist in irritation because she hated to admit that.

"Wait hold on. I remember one of them saying something about concealing their power level. A trick they came up with." Gine said.

"Concealing their power level? Okara asked.

"Yeah that's how they were able to ambush you." Gine said.

"An ability like that makes Scouters pretty much useless." Okara said.

"What do you think? Should we try an figure out how to do that ourselves?" Gine asked.

"Of course, we should. That'll make hiding from Frieza and his army so much easier." Okara said.

"How do we do it then?" Gine asked.

"Can't be too hard. We can just try and practice it." Okara said. Her stomach then rumbled. "…After a quick snack."

Okara walked to the back to grab some rations. She came back to the front with a handful of nutrient bars.

"Here you go." Okara said tossing one to Gine.

She caught it. "Thanks."

Okara sat down in the pilot's seat and unwrapped a bar.

"Here boy it's food." Okara said holding the ration in Naga's face.

Naga looked at it quizzingly and sniffed it a bit. He then took a little nibble out of it. After a sampling the taste the Saiyan infant quickly snatched the bar from his mother and joyfully finished off the rest of it.

"Hehe good thing there's something about you that's normal for a Saiyan. Our appetite." Okara said before unwrapping two more rations. She handed one to her son and began eating the other one.

"Not bad but what I really want is meat." Gine said.

"I hear ya. I'd kill for a steak right now. Literally." Okara said.

* * *

 **Somewhere in space not too far from Okara and Gine's ship**

A Freiza Force ship with the squad of soldiers inside of it managed to get the ship's scanners back online and were still tracking the ship. However, none of them had scouters because of the large power increase from before. The scanners work almost the same as normal scouters.

"Why are we still tracking something that could very well kill us?" Pine asked.

"Because if we come back with nothing then we're dead either way." Avo said.

"Just listen. Whatever is in that ship we need to destroy it. I doubt whatever's in there can survive the vacuum of space." Gala said.

"Hey guys something's up." The Rasp said.

"What is it?" Avo asked.

"Two of the three readings we're tracking have disappeared." Rasp said.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Avo asked.

"I MEAN they disappeared. As in our scanners are only picking up the one that keeps fluctuating." Rasp said.

"Seriously this technology really needs a damn upgrade." Pine said.

"Forget it ok the point is we can still track the one that's giving off a freaky reading. We're getting closer prepare the ship's blasters." Gala said.

* * *

 **Back with our surviving Saiyans**

"Am I doing it?" Okara asked.

"Yup I can barely read you on this thing." Gine said as she tried to read her friend's power level with a scout scope.

Naga was sitting on the floor helping himself to a pile of rations his mother had laid out for him.

"Awesome. Now traveling without drawing attention just got easier." Okara said.

Okara and Gine had mastered concealing there energy surprisingly quick. However, they still had no idea how to sense power levels.

"…..I wish we all knew how to do this before….." Gine stopped.

"Yeah…." Okara knew what she was getting at.

"You haven't said much about it." Gine said.

"As I said before I'll feel sad about it later." Okara said.

"Okara-

"Hey! Dakon wouldn't want me sulking about it. He would want me to focus on surviving. Same goes for Bardock." Okara said.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean you have to ignore the fact that it happened!" Gine said.

"Damnit Gine I-…." Okara was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the ships monitor.

"What's that?" Gine asked.

Okara looked at the monitor and saw that the ship's radar was detecting something.

"SHIT! We got company!" Okara shouted.

"Did Frieza find us!?" Gine asked with a scared look on her face.

"You're concealing your power level, right?" Okara asked.

"Yes, I am!" Gine said.

"I am too so how the hell are they-….."

Okara and Gine gave each other the same look of realization. They both looked down at Naga who was still joyfully eating from the small pile of rations that was laid out for him. He then looked up and let out a tiny burp.

"Crap." Okara simply said.

"They're tracking Naga!" Gine said.

"Son of a bitch I should've known we wouldn't get off that easy after escaping! Time to get the hell out of here!" Okara said before taking the ships controls and boosting its speed.

Gine quickly grabbed Naga to secure him because things were about to get hectic.

Realizing they've been detected the Frieza soldiers quickly gave chase. Okara tried to shake them but they were determined to catch them. Or rather destroy them. The squad ship began firing its blasters at the Saiyan's ship.

"Oh great now they're firing at us!" Okara said.

"We can lose them right!?" Gine asked.

"I'm gonna try. Those bastards are lucky Saiyans can't breathe in space. Otherwise I'd VAPORIZE EM!" Okara yelled.

Okara was dodging the blasts well enough, but one managed to hit the ship. This caused the interior to shake.

"God damnit we're hit!" Okara said.

To make matters worse that blast managed to slow down our surviving Saiyan's ship which left it open for more attacks. They were a sitting duck as the squad ship unloaded more laser fire onto their target. The monitor in front of Okara exploded and so did the controls. Another interior explosion blew Naga right out of Gine's arms and he was slammed into a wall because of the sudden shockwave.

"NAGA!" Gine yelled.

Naga was starting to feel one of the few emotions he's felt ever since being born a few days ago. Rage. A red aura suddenly appeared around Naga as he laid there on the floor.

"Oh no." Gine said.

Soon Naga's body began to float in the air. He looked up to reveal that his eyes had turned blue. There was also blood flowing down his face from an open wound on his forehead.

"What's going o-….oh my god." This was the first time Okara got to see her son unleash his energy up close. She feared that it would also be the last time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

In deep space all the Frieza Force soldiers saw was the ship explode with a crimson energy. Something else remarkable started to happen. In the center of the violent explosion a wormhole began to form. It began to consume everything in the vicinity. Small meteorites and even the Frieza Force squad ship was inevitably consumed by it.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on another planet**

Dr. Lychee was working on something in his study. He was looking through schematics of some sort of small chip device.

"Designing such a cruel thing is necessary for my vengeance." Dr. Lychee said to himself.

He then pressed a button on his watch and a hologram projected out of it. It showed a simulation of what the chip he is designing was supposed to do. It is to be surgically implanted in the back of someone's neck.

"Saiyans are just like any animal. They can be tamed and with this I'll prove it." Lychee said.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said.

A middle-aged woman walked into the room wearing a doctor's uniform.

"We've ran a few test on the subject. She's healthy but she will still be in a coma for a while." She said.

"Hm well I there's nothing we can do about that I suppose. Is there anything else I should know?" Dr. Lychee asked.

"Her vitals and everything are normal expect for one thing." She said.

"Oh?" Dr. Lychee raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing major and it won't hinder her development. She has a rare heart condition called Dextrocardia. Meaning her heart is on the right side of her chest instead of the left." The doctor explained.

"Interesting. Are you certain that won't cause problems for her in the future?" Dr. Lychee asked.

"I am very certain sir." She said.

"Good thank you for the report." Dr. Lychee said.

And with the she left his office.

"Well I best get back to designing the chip." Dr. Lychee said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In the middle of a beautiful and lush jungle a deer-like alien creature is feasting on grass. One could compare to a normal deer if it wasn't for its glowing blue antlers and 2 pairs of eyes. The deer however was being watched. In the distance a hooded woman armed with a bow was observing the animal. Most of her attire was nature like. No doubt to blend in with the surroundings. She aimed her bow at the deer but there was no quiver to supply her with arrows. Remarkably the huntress was able to form an arrow of pure light. Its glow wasn't enough to alert the deer though.

"Gotcha now." She whispered.

Suddenly a few twigs snapped behind her, and it caused the woman to pause and listen. She didn't get the chance to turn around before whatever made the sound announced its presence by jumping over her and to the deer. The huntress took cover as the large figure erupted from the dense jungle behind her. She looked to see that it was a large wolf-like creature that jumped over her. One could compare it to the size of a bus. Thankfully the woman's camouflage kept her from being spotted when it approached. The beast had mostly black fur with the exception for the patch of red fur on its back. Like its prey it had two sets of eyes and they were red. The deer being very small compared to it quickly found itself in the jaws of this mighty beast and devoured.

"Oh no a Ravager." The huntress said to herself.

Very keen on not becoming the Ravager's next meal the woman quickly dove behind a tree to hide. Her movements weren't quite enough to not draw the attention of the giant wolf who was already done with his quick snack and hungry for more. It looked around to see what made the noise. The beast then started to sniff the ground to try and pick up a scent. The woman peaked around from the tree to see if she had a chance to run. She knew full well that running now would be suicide. The Ravager seemed to have caught the huntress's scent and slowly moved to her location. She armed a light arrow in her bow as she felt the ground tremble with each of the giant wolf's steps.

The Ravager's right ear twitched when it heard something from the sky. It looked to up and soon meteors broke from the clouds and landed somewhere close by causing a small explosion. The huntress had witnessed this event as well. After a few brief moments the Ravager took off towards the location of the explosion. Seeing an opportunity to leave the hooded woman decided it was best to escape now. She then paused.

"What is…this I'm sensing?" The Huntress said.

* * *

By some miracle our three Saiyans are very much alive thanks to the smallest among them. Right now, they are all safely floating down in a red energy bubble. Okara and Gine were still unconscious but Naga was awake and is the one keeping everyone shielded with his power. Unfortunately, poor Naga's forehead still had a cut one it due to the attack from earlier, however he did not seem to mind it too much anymore.

The energy buddle disappeared as it floated safely to the ground. Naga sat in between his unconscious mother and her friend. He then took in his surroundings. Before him was a beautiful jungle teeming with life. The various animal sounds was pleasing to his ears. His curiosity got the better of him as he started to venture forward soon disappearing into the dense jungle.

* * *

Rasp groaned as he was waking up "Ugh god my head." Rubbing his head, he saw how damaged the ship's controls were. "Is everyone ok back there?"

"(cough) (cough) I'm fine." Avo said.

"I'll live I guess." Gala said.

"Pine reporting for duty." Pine said sarcastically.

Everyone was groggy but they were able to stand.

"Someone wanna tell just what the hell happened?" Gala asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out." Avo said.

Pine took the liberty to open the doors to the ship to see where he was. "Well we're definitely not in space."

Avo came next to the door to look. "Woah."

"Rasp please tell me that computer is working." Gala said.

"I'm trying to fix it hold on." Rasp said as he worked at the ship's computer.

"Ok guys let's gear up we don't know what kind of planet we're on." Avo said.

"A jungle planet obviously." Gala said.

"Alright smart ass I meant if it's dangerous or not." Avo said.

"I've never been on a jungle planet that wasn't dangerous, so we best equip our blasters." Pine said as he put on a wrist mounted laser blaster.

"Hey guys I got it working…..kinda." Rasp said.

Everyone gathered around.

"Well where are we Rasp?" Gala asked.

"System is still a bit wrecked, but I think I can pinpoint where we are." Rasp typed away on the computer and brought up a map of the universe to see where he was located. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Pine asked.

"I don't like uh oh." Gala said.

"This can't be right. Says here we're not even in the Milky Way galaxy anymore." Rasp said.

"What!? Then where the hell are we?" Avo asked.

"If what these coordinates say are true then we're in….the South Galaxy." Rasp said.

"Come again!?" Gala was shocked.

"Impossible! How in the hell did we get all the way over here?" Pine asked.

"Had to have been that rift we got sucked in." Rasp said.

"Ok everyone calm down. Let's just leave simple as that…right?" Avo said.

"Uuuh can someone check the main floater?" Gala asked.

Pine kneeled down and opened a small hatch where the main floater was.

"Oh no it cracked!" Pine said.

"Please don't tell me it means what I think it means." Avo said.

"Gala stranded here?!" Gala asked.

"Hold on let me take a look at it." Rasp said.

The red skinned alien came and examined the floater.

"Mmmm it's in bad shape, but I think I can fix it." Rasp said.

"You can?" Avo asked.

"Yeah I was an engineer on Frieza's mothership before I became a full-time pilot. With the tools on the ship I should be able to get this hunk of metal flying again, but It'll take a while." Rasp said.

"Sounds good to me. In the mean time Gala try to see if the communicator still works. Pine and I will set up a perimeter." Avo said.

"Who put you in charge?" Gala asked.

"Oh, come on just do it." Avo said.

"Fine fine." Gala said.

* * *

Naga was standing off against someone. She had an angry expression on her face while Naga had his hands up defensively with an almost scared look on his face.

" _Another vision? Who's that girl? Wait….a tail? She's a Saiyan!"_

"You think you can mess with me punk? ILL MURDER YOU!" The Saiyan woman yelled at Naga.

"Wait wait wait you've got it all wrong I thought you were someone el-AH!" Naga tried to calm her down while waving his arms frantically, but he was interrupted when the Saiyan woman fired a blast at him.

* * *

Okara snapped her eyes open and the first thing she saw was a cloudy blue sky. She had a bit of a headache.

"What is up with these strange dreams? Something is happening to me." Okara said to herself as she sat up.

She looked around and took in the scenery.

"Oooohhh boy…wait boy BOY!" Okara whipped around and saw her friend Gine laying on the ground unconscious. She didn't have time to be happy about her being alive when she realized her son Naga was missing. "Oh no no no no no." She quickly crawled over to Gine. "Gine gine come on wake it up!"

Gine only groaned as Okara shook her.

WAKE UP!" Okara shouted as she smacked Gine in the face.

"AH! Who wha where am I?" Gine asked.

"Full yourself together! Naga's missing!" Okara said.

"What! Hold on what happened? Where are we?" Gine asked as she looked around.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we gotta find my son." Okara said as she flew up fragging Gine by her hand.

* * *

Naga was happily seating in a tree feasting on fruits. His tail wrapped around a branch to keep him balanced. Undoubtably the best tasting thing he's eaten in his short life. Of course, it is only the second food he's eaten. He was licking the blue juice from around his lips when suddenly a strange insect flew by. It had a golden glow to it and it was bright enough to capture Naga's interest. His pupils widened as he was almost entranced by the tiny creature. Naga got up and began to follow it while amazingly keeping balance on the branch.

* * *

Avo and Pine stood outside the ship guarding. Each of them had a wrist blaster on one hand and a scout scope in the other.

Inside the ship Rasp worked on repairing the floater while Gala tried her best to get in touch with any ally Frieza Force members.

"How's it coming Gala?" Rasp asked.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing. We're very far away from any Frieza controlled planets. I don't even think our distress signal can reach far enough for anyone to receive it. On the plus side I got the ship's motion detectors working. So yeah there's that. How's it coming on your end?" Gala asked.

"I think I'm making good progress. I should actually be able to fly this thing in another hour or so." Rasp said.

"Man am I glad to hear that." Gala said. She went back to working on the ship's computer when something came up on the ship's motion detectors. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Rasp asked.

"Something is moving towards us." Gala said.

"Probably just an animal. I'm sure that jungle is full of em." Rasp said.

"Yeah except whatever it is it's coming right at us." Gala said. She got up from her seat and went to the door of the ship. "Hey guys look alive. Something's heading towards up."

"Really?" Avo asked. He took his scout scope and to look, but nothing came up. "I'm not reading anything."

"Me neither." Pine said after he got done using his scout scope.

Inside the ship Rasp was looking at the motion detector and saw that whatever was coming was moving faster towards them. "Uh guys?"

"Hold on I'll use the thermal set-" Loud and rapid stomps interrupted Avo's train of thought.

The sound of branches snapping, and the sight small trees being toppled over frightened the seasoned Frieza Force soldiers. Whatever it was soon exploded out of the jungle and let out a viciously loud roar. A giant wolf like monster.

"OH SHIT WHAT IS THAT!" Gala shouted

"SHOT IT!" Pine shouted.

Avo and Pine shot at the beast, but it did nothing but irritate it. It charged forward at them.

"Don't let it near the ship!" Avo shouted.

Pine took flight to draw the monster's attention away from the ship as he fired his blaster at it. Ignoring his attacks, the giant wolf focused its attention on Pine as it tried to jump and bite him.

"Too slow!" Pine with a confident look on it's face.

"My turn!" Avo shouted. He took to the air as well and began firing his blaster at the giant wolf.

The wolf was getting more and more aggravated the more it was shot at. It growled and its body began to shake as pointy spines began growing out of its back and down to its tail.

"What's it doing?" Avo asked.

The giant wolf whipped its tail and shot it spines into the air straight at Pine. Unaware that the beast had such an ability, Pine was caught completely off guard and was horribly impaled by multiple spikes. He fell to the ground dead.

"PINE!" Avo shouted.

Gala was completely consumed by fear and ran back inside the ship and went for the controls.

"I'm getting us the hell outta here!" Gala said.

"Wait this thing isn't ready to fly the floater isn't fixed yet!" Rasp said.

Ignoring her comrade's warning Gala started the ship anyway. It was taking much longer to power up because its repairs were incomplete.

"Come on come on!" Gala said as she frantically pressed as many buttons as she could.

"Stop you're gonna fry it!" Rasp said grabbing her arm.

Back outside Avo was still fighting the giant wolf. He was dodging it's attempts to swipe at him while simultaneously firing his blaster at it. The giant wolf's persistence paid off when it was able to land a blow on Avo knocking him several feet away against a tree. His armor cracked from the force of the monster's paw. It growled as it slowly approached Avo with the intention to make a meal out of him, but something then caught his ear. The ship was making too much noise and it got the attention of the giant wolf.

"I keep telling you it's not going to work so stop!" Rasp said trying to pry Gala off the ship's controls. He then noticed outside the window the giant wolf charging towards the ship. "OH GOD!"

Using it's razor sharp claws the giant wolf tore through the hull of the ship. Gala was knocked out of her seat from the ship being shaken and fell right on top of Rasp. The wolf managed to get his inside the ship and the first thing it saw was Gala's noticeably pink skin.

"GALA WATCH OUT!" Rasp shouted.

However, it was too late. Gala felt immense pain in her right leg when the giant monstrosity clamped its jaws around it.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" Gala's scream was ear piercing.

The wolf started to drag her out of the ship but Rasp quickly grabbed her arm to try and save her.

"PLEASE DON'T LET ME GO!" Gala pleaded.

"I…. WON'T…..LET…" Rasp let out a loud gasp when the wolf snatched Gala from his grasp.

The giant wolf pulled Gala out of the ship and ripped her apart. Rasp was horrified by the sight, but he saw an opening to run and he took it. He dived out of the ship and rolled as he landed. While the monster was still busy devouring his latest meal, Rasp was distancing himself from danger. He came across an unconscious Avo and decided to hastily pick him up over his shoulders and ran away.

After it was done consuming Gala, the Ravager clamped its jaws around the ship and picked it up with great strength. It slammed it on the ground repeatably until finally the ship exploded. Unbothered by the fiery explosion the Ravager let out a triumphant howl that echoed throughout the jungle.

* * *

 **Oh man that thing is vicious huh? I based the Ravager Wolf off the wolf from the movie Rampage. So yeah, I placed Naga on a different world. This way he can have his own adventures and accomplishments without interfering with canon…..for now. I hope Naga opening up a wormhole when his power unleashed doesn't seem too cheesy. It was the only thing I can think of to get him to a different planet hehe. Anyway that's all for now see ya next time.**


End file.
